Celestians
The Celestians, are white angelic monsters that resides in the Sky Island Shadora, and one of the 13 Monster Race that inhabited Canopus. The Celestians are divided into 4 castes; Society description The Celestians functioned in a caste system. This ranged from the powerful one-person Supreme Overlord to the lowly, oppressed Worker caste. Not much was known of their economic system, but it appeared to be a command economy. The political system of the Celestians was a theocracy, with the Supreme Overlord deriving his authority directly from his status as the voice of Gun-Gunna. The Supreme Overlord The highest type was Supreme Overlord, who had control over all other types. The current overlord is Shbaal Hohenheim, a humanoid Hawk with 8 wings. Only the Supreme Overlord had direct communication with Gun-Gunna, the Supreme God and Creator of the Celestians. The Lords The lord-type Celestians appeared as normal Humans with monstrous body parts (like clawed, gauntlet like hands). They are the ones that served the many lesser deities that ruled the Celestians. There were several sects, each for the worship of a different Celestian deity. Lord-Type Celestians has 6 wings. The Knights The Knights served as the armies of the Celestians and was one of the largest castes who essentially served in the military branch of their race. Members of the caste were trained from an early age to excel in combat. Knights were also more aggressive than other Celestians. Knights are white animal based with 4 wings. The Workers The worker caste was the largest, yet lowest, caste and served mainly as servants, slaves and laborers. The only differences between them and the Knights are their wings, they only got 2 wings. The Shamed Ones, those who were born without wings, belong to this caste. Deities The Celestians religion, called the The Supreme Way, was very important to the Celestians. They were devout and had many gods and believed it was their duty to appease their gods' desires through conquest and genocide. Gun-Gunna Gun-Gunna, the creator, was the most powerful deity of the Celestians religion. He sacrificed most of his body parts to create the lesser deities and the Celestians Sky Island Shadora. Only the Supreme Overlord had direct contact with him. Rin-Rinka Rin-Rinka was the Trickster, the Cloaked Goddess and Goddess of deception and aggression. Yun Harla represented the political/knight caste. Kun-Kundam Kun-Kundam was the Slayer, and the god of war. His image was a of a bi pedal multi-tentacled being, with bat-like wings and was the inspiration for the form of the Celestian Harvester. He was primarily worshipped by the Knightcaste. He was in actuality created by the Lord caste when the Celestians turned to war. Jin-Jinaen Jin-Jinaen was the Modeler. She oversaw natural life cycles. She appeared as a cat-like woman riding a three headed swan Gar-Garland and Yao-Yaomin Gar-Garland and Yao-Yaomin were the Lover Gods and twins. Having a relationship outside one's caste was forbidden in Celestians society, and disobeying automatically led to sacrifice to the Lover Gods. Al-Albade Al-Albade had a thousand eyes and watched over and spoke for the Shamed Ones, who were shunned by every other Celestians deity. Category:Canopus